


Make Out Already

by virusq



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker pokes at Kaidan and the Commander's relationship after the events of ME2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Out Already

"Would you guys just shut up and make out, already?" Joker rolls his eyes and mutters under his breath.

Kaidan scowls, leaning stiffly against EDI's display tower while the Alliance dissects and inventories every inch of the Cerberus vessel. Jeff can't help but laugh: the man's grimace speaks volumes for his discomfort.

"Any more tension and you guys are going to start massing dark matter."

"She's charged with treason."

Jeff snorts. "For saving the galaxy."

Kaidan sighs, posture sinking. "What do I say, 'I'm sorry?'"

"To Shepard?" Joker whistles. "Cash in on epic angry sex and see where it goes."


End file.
